


Harold Jenkins deserved it

by ughdotcom



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ace Five, Alternate Universe - High School, Bi Diego, Gen, Trans Allison, a bit of violence, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: High school AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't agree with the derogatory language in this fic

Things that aren't safe: reading while walking. Things Five was doing right now: reading while walking.

"Hey, freak!" The voice was right in front of him, so Five lowered his book to face the school's bully, Harold Jenkins.

"Hello, Harold,"

"What type of name is Five anyway?" Harold laughed.

"My name, asshole." Five tried to sidestep Harold, but one of his friends blocked the way.

"It's a weird name."

"Yes." Five decided he wasn't going to go into to fact that he had refused a name. The whole thing about his father calling them by numbers was hard to explain. Especially to an idiot like Harold.

"Hey! Back off my brother!" Klaus walked up to them and stared Harold down, but Harold just sneered.

"And what's a fag like you going to do about it?"

"Get Luther," Five hissed at his brother, before turning back to Harold. "He's pansexual, you fucking idiot."

"What's pansexual? Another fake thing? Like the bisexual, and the asexual, and the...." What ever Harold was going to say next was cut off by Five's fist meeting his face with a satisfying thud.

"Those fucking exist, you piece of shit human!" He probably would have hurt Harold further if Diego and Luther hadn't combined their strength to hold him back.

"He isn't worth it," Diego hissed to Five "He isn't worth getting suspended. Imagine Dad's reaction."

"He totally is." Five hissed back. "He made fun of pans like Klaus, bis like you, and aces like me. Can I murder him, pretty please with sugar and coffee on top?"

"No, that's illegal." Luther cut in, perfectly aware that Diego was considering letting Five do it. "You can tell Eudora, and she'll tell the principal."

"Harold, what do you think of Allison?!" Five said, knowing he would have to make Diego and Luther mad to let him hurt Harold.

"Your freak brother?"

"That's it, let's pound him." Diego let go of Five, and Luther couldn't hold him back on his own.

"Fuck it." Luther swore, following them to beat up Harold.

...

"Please, Allison?"

"I'm not going to spread another rumor."

"Please?" Klaus cut in, giving her puppy eyes.

"You know those eyes only work on Dave." Vanya mimicked Klaus' eyes, eager to see her horrid ex thrown in the dirt. "Ok, fine! I'll text my friends." She whipped out her phone. The minute school started everyone hated Harold Jenkins. We'll leave why for you to discuss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Pretty." Harold smirked. Vanya cowered in the corner.

"Go away, Harold," her voice broke.

"I don't think so." Harold's smile was ripped off his face when Vanya's brother Ben ripped him away and pinned him against the wall, the other Hargreeves (including Dave, Dolores, and Eudora) standing behind him.

"Get off my sister. You aren't going to hurt her again." He growled, his white teeth showing.

"Try and make me."

"Now, I think knives are Diego's expertise, but you did try to hurt my sister." Ben whipped out a pocket knife and flipped it open.

"You can't have that at school!" Harold stammered.

"Here's the thing: it's small enough to be legal. And you aren't supposed to abuse someone ever, so do laws only apply to protect you?"

"Who do you think you are, God?" Klaus snickered. "No, I'm pretty sure God is female." he made a thinking face. "Yeah, she is."

Allison laughed as she helped Vanya up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know I'm a feminist."

"Coming from anyone else, that could be an insult." Allison reminded him. "But, from you? Totally true."

"Why thank you, sis."

"Here's the thing, idiot." Diego ignored their side conversation and leaned over to Harold. "No one messes with our sister, or you get the wrath of all the Hargreeves." Diego pointed a knife at him. "You've got two knives pointed at you. What do you wanna do?"

"What are those three doing here then?" Harold said, his bravado melting away as he ignored the question.

"They're honorary Hargreeves. He didn't apologize. Vanya, he hurt you, correct?" Vanya nodded. Diego handed her a knife. "Use as you wish."

"Oh, I don't need that." She said as she walked up to Harold as her siblings backed away. "You hurt me. You used me. You acted like I wasn't worth a thing. And you can fucking die." She drew her fist back and hit him in the face. Klaus snickered. "And I'm not even done." she slapped him. "You made me scared of all men." she kneed him in the groin and he would have buckled over if she didn't force him against the wall "You made it so I was ever so happy when I figured out I was gay. But ever so sad when I realized I lost my virginity to the sex I'm not even attracted to." She held out her hand for the knife. "And I'm going to get suspended for this. Or go to jail." She grabbed the knife and pointed it at him. "But out of the two of us, who deserves to go to jail? The abuser, or the victim that fought back?" she dragged the knife by his eye. "And this might be a lot. But you killed your dad for hurting you. Why shouldn't I do the same?" She smirked. "No, this isn't the girl you know. I'm not your tame pussycat anymore. No, I've found my claws." Five shook his head at the metaphor. She dragged the knife by his other eye. "At least now you're symmetrical." She rolled her sleeve up to show the scars she had cut, and the scars he had cut "And you have scars too. Not fun, is it?."

She turned her back on him and walked away, her family following her. Klaus stood there, gripping tight to Dave's hand. he leaned forward, a insane grin on his face. "Go trip over a knife."

He turned around, walking off with Dave, flipping Harold off, quietly humming Billie Eilish.

Harold wouldn't hurt Vanya again. He would have hell to deal with if he did.


End file.
